


"i thought i'd lost you"

by stardustgirl



Series: Collapse(s) [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Imperial AU, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Forged From Darkness Trailer #1





	"i thought i'd lost you"

**Author's Note:**

> The release date will be announced on February 22nd.

[View Trailer Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErF1_nuBLxI)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the upload date is old. I uploaded it then for my beta to watch, as I was starting it then.


End file.
